


En Pointe

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for that pic of RDA and AT with dark hair that was floating around the intarwebs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Pointe

Jack let his fingers catch and drag along the concrete walls while he walked. It felt good to be back, surrounded by the memories of some of the best years of his life. The work he’d done here was orders of magnitude more important than anything he’d ever do in DC, but somehow, despite its importance, the job had come with a great deal of anonymity and he missed that part the most. He much preferred to be hidden away in the mountain than on display in DC, worrying too much about how he looked and what he said. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they’d been doing him a favor by giving him the job.  
  
He rounded the last corner on his way to see the one reason he put up with Washington and it’s horde of bureaucratic assholes. Their arrangement wasn’t perfect and he didn’t get to see her near as often as he would have liked but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Also, given recent events, they might be getting a lot more time together, starting with this weekend. Hell, given recent events, he might not even need the job at all now.   
  
Jack poked his head into Carter's lab expecting to see her there, hard at work or hard at pretending to work, but she wasn’t there. Instead, he found a dark-haired woman standing in front of Carter's whiteboard, using Carter’s markers. Jack himself had been banned from both of those things years ago. He frowned, unsure of what to do. It was unusual for strangers to be in Carter's space.  
  
He decided to say something before she turned around and caught him glaring at her. "Excuse me," he said. "I was looking for Colonel-" The woman turned around. "Carter?"  
  
Jack had a slight panic attack thinking Carter had been kidnapped and replaced with an imperfect replica. Then the replica started talking and his heart slowed down a little. "Hey,” she smiled at him and Jack lost any thought of evil replica Carters. “You're early." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack's heart started picking up its pace again. Ten years and she could still send it racing.   
  
He took her hand and pulled her away from the door, kicking it shut for good measure. Then he reached over her shoulder and picked up a lock of her hair. Her long, dark hair. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked before kissing her, still toying with her new hair.  
  
"I like to keep you on your toes."  
  
Like she needed to do anything special for that. He'd been on his toes for years. There were times he felt like a damn ballerina when she was around.   
  
"I like it." And he did. It set off her eyes.  
  
"Thanks.” She took a step back and looked him in the eyes to make sure he wasn’t lying. Christ, was he really that easy to read? “I needed a change,” she said.  
  
Sure, new hair for a new life. Starting over and all that. Carter was still pissed at the IOA's heavy-handed implementation of their decision to replace her on Atlantis. If this was what made her feel better, Jack was all for it. Hell, she could shave it all off for all he cared.   
  
"It's like I have a whole new girlfriend." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Can you dye it red next time?"  
  
Carter smacked him in the back of the head; Jack took that as a ‘no.’ "You're not as funny as you think you are," she said.  
  
Jack disagreed. He was pretty sure he was always funny. It was one of his better qualities.  "Let’s get out of here," he said. "We have a cabin to catch."  



End file.
